


Birthday Advice

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alcohol Trigger Warning, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rose Tyler is turning thirty, her friends want to make sure she's as happy as they are and Martha gives her the push she needs to finally admit that dating John would be a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-three: A story about a birthday

It was supposed to be a night out with the girls. Just the girls. No partners, just the five of them going for girl talk and drinks. Rose excused herself from the table and made her way over to the bar with the sigh. Why was it for her birthday they all decided to bring their significant others? As she settled on the bar stool, she looked back over to the table. Martha was currently snogging Mickey while Clara discussed something with Danny. Amy was wrapped up in Rory’s arms and Donna was chatting quietly with Lee, their heads pressed together. She wasn’t jealous, she was happy for them. But here she was, on her birthday, being the ninth wheel.

“What can I get you?” A soft voice asked from behind her.

Turning around in her seat, Rose gave the bartender a grin. “Hello, Doctor.”

“Rose. I didn’t recognize you. I thought you said you were going out with your mates tonight?”

She gestured over her shoulder at their table. “Everyone brought their partners. Felt a bit out of place.”

“I go on break soon so I could join you, if you would like? We can both be extra wheels.”

“Yeah, might be nice. You don’t mind wasting your break with me?”

“I don’t believe it would be a waste.”

Five years ago when Rose met John on the underground, a slow friendship had blossomed. He had asked her out a few months later and though she had been interested in him, their friendship had meant too much to her. He took the rejection in stride and they both moved on from it. She never mentioned to her other friends what John had asked her and when Donna and Martha met him, they could both see that he fancied her. Rose brushed it off despite them mentioning it to her every time they saw John.

“What can I get you to drink?” John questioned, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Oh. Surprise me, yeah? Maybe just a pint.”

“I have something in mind.”

Rose watched as he mixed different liquors together before pouring them into a glass and topping it off with a paper umbrella. “Remember when you first opened this place and you made that fruity drink for me?”

“The one with pomegranate?” He placed the glass on counter and pushed it over to her

“Yeah, that one. One of my favorites.” She pulled a few notes from her pocket and slid them over to him before picking the glass up. “Thanks. See you in a few.” Giving him a grin she walked back over to the table and sat next to Martha.

“John coming over?” Martha nudged her before glancing at John.

“Yeah, in a few. You wouldn’t mind, would you?”

“It’s your birthday, Rose. I know the guys crashed, but they wanted to celebrate with us.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m glad everyone is here.”

“I love this song!” Amy squealed before pulling Rory up. “Come dance with me.”

“Do you want to dance, babe?” Mickey looked over at Martha.

“Sure.” Martha slipped her hand into his as they left the table with Rory and Amy.

“You guys can go too.” Rose told Clara and Donna who were looking at the dance floor. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

“We’ll come back after this song is over.” Clara promised as she pulled Danny onto the dance floor, Donna following along with Lee.

“Most people when they come to bars, they are either dancing or drinking.” John commented as he sat next to her a few minutes later, placing a tall glass in front of her.

She shrugged her shoulders softly as she passed him the glass he had handed her earlier, which was still full. “I feel over it. Is this what happens when you turn thirty? You want to stop going out like this?”

“I knew I forgot something. Tomorrow is your birthday. Good thing I brought you a drink.” He teased her lightly as he draped an arm over the back of her chair. “I think it’s more than that.”

“What do you think it is then, Doctor?” She questioned, quirking her eyebrow up at him.

“All of your friends are in relationships. Amy and Rory and Martha and Mickey are married, Donna and Lee are next.” He gestured over to them. “Danny won’t be long in proposing to Clara.”

“I don’t need a man to make me feel whole.”

“I’m not saying you do, Rose. I know more than anyone that you can take care of yourself. But wouldn’t it be nice to have someone to come home to at night?”

“Yeah, I suppose. I don’t want to settle though. I want someone that I can be equals with.” Rose picked up her drink and took a sip. “Oh that’s lovely.”

“I believe that’s your favorite, if I remember correctly.”

She turned her head, her eyes locked onto his. “Yeah, it is.”

John stared into her eyes for a few moments before he moved into kiss her.

“John, you made it!” Clara commented as she made her way over to the table, Danny in tow.

Lips barely touching, John pulled back from Rose and cleared his throat. “Yes. Just wanted to give Rose her birthday drink.”

“Yeah, my favorite one. I don’t know what was in the one you gave me before, but it wasn’t that great.” She made a face before leaning against his side.

“I’ll have to try again then.” He whispered against her ear before surveying the room. “I must go back behind the bar. Will you come over before you leave?”

“Yeah, of course.”

John bid everyone a goodnight before making his way back over to the bar.

Martha and Donna both reach over to hug Rose as they each let out a quiet squeal. “I knew he fancied you.”

Rose shook her head softly, pushing them away gently. “When we first met, yeah. But not now. He’s seeing that doctor, Grace. We’re still best mates, I’m fine with that.”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Rose. He fancies you.” Danny added quietly as he leaned over towards Rose.

“Yeah, he has the same look in his eyes Danny gets when he’s with me.” Clara grinned as she kissed her boyfriend’s cheek.

“Talk to him, Rose. Tonight might be the right night.” Amy added as Rory wrapped an arm around her.

“Maybe.”

“Now, let’s toast to your thirtieth birthday.”

“It’s not until tomorrow.” Rose groaned as she picked her glass up and clinked it against the others’.

“Well, you wouldn’t let us celebrate tomorrow.”

“Probably because she’s got plans with her stud.” Donna chuckled as she took a swig from her bottle of beer.

Rose buried her face in her hands, letting out a groan.

They stayed in the bar for another two hours before everyone started to get tired. As everyone got up, Martha pulled Rose to the side and gave her a tight hug. Out of all of her mates, she was closest to Martha. Normally she wouldn’t talk to any of her exes’ current partners, but Martha had been the exception and she was glad.

“Follow your heart tonight, Rose.”

“I will. I’ll call you in a few days.”

Making her way over to the bar, Rose sat down on one of the free stools, waiting for John to notice her. Looking down at her watch, she let out a small laugh, seeing that it was only eleven. It was definitely an early night for everyone.

“Everyone gone?” John’s voice sounded from behind her.

“Yeah, just me.” She grabbed her clutch from the top of the bar and turned around to face him. “Did you need something?”

“I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow, on your actual birthday.”

“I was going to stay in, have a day to myself.”

“Oh, right. I mean, that’s good. Very good.”

“Did you want to do something?”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt your quiet day.”

“It wouldn’t matter to me.”

John glanced around before gesturing to the ceiling. “Would you like to head back to mine? It would be a bit quieter.”

Rose nodded her head softly and slid down off her seat before following John out of the bar and upstairs to his flat. When he had first told her he lived above the bar he owned, she was intrigued. The flat was spacious and Rose would sometimes crash there if she had too much to drink, not that it happened often. Setting her bag and jacket down on his couch she spun on her heels to face him.

“About before.” John started as he closed the door behind him. “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t. I’m just not sure how wise it is to be kissing someone that isn’t your girlfriend.” She commented, crossing her arms over her stomach.

“Am I missing something?” He questioned, a bit confused. She had kissed plenty of blokes she wasn’t dating.

“Grace. You’re with Grace. You can’t kiss me when you’re with Grace.” She huffed out, moving past him to his kitchen.

“I’m not with Grace. I was never with Grace.” He followed her path and watched her from the doorway.

“That’s not what she told me when I stopped by the bar one afternoon at lunch.” She mumbled, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

“She wanted us to be together. I told her my heart already belonged to someone else.” He stepped into the room, watching as she drank from the bottle. “To you.”

“No.” She shook her head quickly. “You can’t go around saying things like that.”

“Why not? I’m not lying, Rose. I care about you, I have since I met you on the underground. Why are you so against us? Against me.”

“I’m not.” She let out a frustrated groan. “You’ve been my best mate for five years. Why does that have to change?”

“I don’t want to be just mates with you, Rose.”

“Then I guess we’re at a standstill.” She placed the bottle down on the counter and let out a sigh.

“Was there ever a chance?”

“Doctor, it’s not like that. I do fancy you. You’ll get tired of me and you’ll leave. I’ll have lost my best mate and my boyfriend.”

“Why do you always go to the negative, Rose? In the past five years, never has there been a time where I have been tired of spending time with you.”

“If it doesn’t work out, can we go back to being mates?”

He snapped his head up and looked at her. When his eyes met hers, he saw hope staring back at him. “Yes, we can.”

“Martha did tell me to follow my heart.”

“What is your heart telling you now?”

“That I should let you kiss me” She blushed slightly. “If you want to.”

“I would.” John strode over to her in two steps and swept her up in his arms as he gave her a sound kiss. As her arms wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist as they continued their kiss.

Rose pulled her lips from his several minutes later, allowing them both to catch their breath. Running her fingers along his lips, she wiped her lip-gloss off, giving him a wide grin. “I guess turning thirty isn’t terrible.”

“Still have half an hour in your twenties.” He reminded her before capturing her lips in another gentle kiss. “How do you want to spend it?”

“With you, on the couch. Snogging. Properly.” Pulling back from him, Rose slipped her hand into his and pulled him over to the couch before they resumed their kissing.

A few minutes after midnight, John’s watch beeped. Pulling back from their kiss, John brushed some hair from her face. “Happy Birthday, Rose.”

“Every birthday should be spent like this.”

“I intend on making that happen."

Rose left John’s flat at half two with plans to meet him for brunch at eleven. She sent a text to Martha as she walked home, letting the chilly air cool her body.

_Following my heart was the best advice you’ve ever given me. I owe you one – Rose_


End file.
